elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Terugkeer
is een term gebruikt voor een periode in het laat Merethische Tijdperk. Het is de tijd dat Mensen terugkeren naar Tamriël om zich daar permanent te settelen. Voor de Terugkeer Tot het late Merethische Tijdperk, leefden de elfen in vrede met de Atmoraanse inwoners van Skyrim. Toen ze zagen dat de mensen aan een exponentiële groei begonnen, dankzij hun snellere reproductie, begonnen de elfen een genocide-campagne tegen hen. De nacht dat de elfen deze genocide begonnen, staat bekend als de Nacht van Tranen. Bijna de hele bevolking van Skyrim was weggevaagd. Slechts drie mensen zijn bekend de aanval op de hoofdstad Saarthal te hebben overleefd: Ysgramor en zijn twee zonen, Yngol en Ylgar. Ze ontsnapten uit Skyrim op het laatste langschip terug naar hun thuisland, Atmora. Bij het aankomen, vertelde Ysgramor de verhalen van de verraderlijke elfen en begon een leger te verzamelen om de verloren zielen te wreken. Terugkeer der Mensen Op de dag bekend als de Dag van Laatste Doortocht verlieten Ysgramor en zijn leger, de Vijfhonderd Gezellen, de haven Jylkurfyk van het continent Atmora, om terug te zeilen naar Mereth en terug te nemen wat van hun was. Tijdens hun reis raakten ze verwikkeld in de Storm van Scheiding. Hierdoor verloor Ysgramor zijn oudste zoon, Yngol. Yngol Grafheuvel werd opgericht als geschikte begraafplaats voor een Atmoraans krijger. Kort nadat de Vijfhonderd aankwamen aan Hsaarik Hoofd, was Saarthal teruggenomen van de elfen. Het eerste doel van de Vijfhonderd was volbracht, en het volgende nog te plannen. De Cirkel van Kapiteins werd verzameld en men besloot dat iedere Kapitein en zijn bemanning hun eigen weg zou gaan, wat leidde tot een periode van genocide tegenover de elfen. Het eerste noemenswaardige event om opgeschreven te worden is het ontstaan van Whiterun. De bemanning van de Jorrvaskr onder het commando van Jeek van de Rivier verkenden de regio later bekend als Whiterun Vesting. Ze vonden een mysterieus monument dat gevreesd werd door de plaatselijke elfen, en besloten het te gebruiken. De landen in deze vallei waren ook geschikt voor oogst. De bemanning settelde zich daar, niet wetend dat ze een stad gesticht hadden die er tijdens het Vierde Tijdperk nog zou staan. ]] Het tweede noemenswaardige evenement was het stichten van Windhelm. De bemanning van de Kaal Kaaz, Sadon Reyth en Ylgermet, onder commando van de Harbinger Ysgramor hemzelf, bevochten de elfen in de streek later Eastmarch genaamd. Ysgramor kwam langs het graf van zijn zoon, en in zijn rouw besloot hij een grote stad te bouwen waar de dichtstbijzijnde rivier de Witte Rivier, de Zee van Geesten ontmoette. De stad moest dienen als een monument voor het hele mensenras. Het werd gebouwd door elfse gevangenen in Atmoraanse stijl. Een lange brug werd gebouwd als enige ingang tot de stad, zodat geen enkele elf binnen kon sluipen om zijn volk te wreken. Net als Whiterun zou Windhelm er tot het Vierde Tijdperk nog staan als een van de grootste steden van Skyrim. Einde van de Terugkeer , het enige bekende beeld van een Falmer]] De periode, samen met de grote expansie van de mensheid en een genadeloze vergeldingscampagne tegen de elfen, eindigde met de dood van Ysgramor. Het nieuws van zijn dood verspreidde zich als een donkere wolk over Tamriël, en de meeste van de krijgers legden hun wapens neer in verdriet, om ze nooit weer op te pakken. Ysgramor koos om begraven te worden op zee, kijkend in de richting van zijn ware vaderland, Atmora. Maar zelfs na de dood van de grote Harbinger, diende zijn kasteel nog vele Hoge Koningen voor vele generaties. Echter, door het einde van de Terugkeer, had de Mensheid al een permanente status in Skyrim opgedaan. Sneeuw Elfen waren ondergronds verbannen, alleen om duizenden jaren later terug te keren als de beesten die bekend staat als Falmer. Tamriel werd al snel het enige thuis voor Mensen, daar Atmora bevroren was en onherkenbaar geworden, niet langer de haven van nederzetting en overleving. Bronnen *''Liederen van de Terugkeer, Vol 2'' (Engels: Songs of the Return, Vol 2) *''Liederen van de Terugkeer, Vol 7'' (Engels: Songs of the Return, Vol 7) *''Liederen van de Terugkeer, Vol 19'' (Engels: Songs of the Return, Vol 19) *''Liederen van de Terugkeer, Vol 24'' (Engels: Songs of the Return, Vol 24) *''Liederen van de Terugkeer, Vol 56'' (Engels: Songs of the Return, Vol 56) *''Nacht van Tranen'' (Engels: Night of Tears) *''Yngol en de Zee-Geesten'' (Engels: Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts) de:Die Rückkehr en:The Return es:El regreso Categorie:Geschiedenis